1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pattern detection in images, and more particularly, to a method for examining how pixels of at least a pixel line in an image change so as to determine which pattern an area of the image corresponds to.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pixel interpolation is a widely used image processing technique. For example, pixel interpolation is usually employed for generating required pixel values in de-interlacing or image-scaling operations. Generally, the performance of the pixel interpolation operation greatly affects the interpolated image quality.
Conventional techniques select the interpolation method (for example, intra-field or inter-field) according to results of an edge detection operation or a motion detection operation. Proper interpolation methods, however, should not be selected according to results of an edge detection operation or motion detection operation only, otherwise interpolation defects might be generated resulting in worse image quality or unstable phenomenon of dynamic image display.